


War Wounds

by Tarlan



Category: Century Hotel (2001)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bullet-mangled leg was not the only wound he carried after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **MMoM** 2012 - Day 26  
>  **smallfandomfest** FEST11

When war was declared on Germany, so many of Michael's friends signed up immediately. They were young and foolish, believing they were invincible--indestructible. Despite his preferences for boys rather than girls, Michael never had a moment of doubt either. Preferring the hard planes of a boy to the soft curves of a girl did not make him a girl, or a coward. It did not make him effeminate, or weak. All he saw was the honor of serving his country, his commonwealth... his King.

He recalled that day when they all headed down to the recruitment office together, with Danny by his side. They were all smiling and laughing, talking of sending the enemy packing. He remembered Danny bumping his shoulder as they signed away their youth. He remembered the short boot camp where they were barely taught how to shoot a gun and march before being shipped off to the front.

He also recalled that last night when they were given leave, and how Danny had returned from seeing Beth far earlier than Michael had expected, pretending that he had wanted to join his fellow soldiers when it was obvious that Beth had refused to put out. Though beneath all the bravado from this group of young men, the air was filled with the first stirrings of fear. By now they had all seen reports from the front and had heard of the climbing death toll. Suddenly, it was no longer the game they had all played as children--Cowboys and Indians, Soldiers. The guns were real. The bullets would not bounce harmlessly off their clothing but would penetrate deep into flesh and muscle. Suddenly they didn't feel quite so immortal.

On sensing their mortality, the others went in search of girls, no doubt wanting to fulfill some biological urge to procreate before the chance was lost forever. Michael had never felt that imperative, as if his body simply wasn't wired that way. He wanted sex--what young man didn't?--but not with a woman, and he started to make his excuses to Danny, thinking of slipping back to his bunk while the others were gone and quietly finding a little satisfaction with his own hand.

It frustrated him when Danny ignored all of his hints and insisted on going back to the barracks with him, frustrating him right until they reached the alley with its long, dark shadows. Confused, he had let Danny pull him into the shadows, and had learned soon after how it felt to have another man's hand and mouth around his cock. It was... liberating. He'd come so hard--spilling his semen down Danny's throat--that his knees had threatened to buckle beneath him, leaving him clinging to the wall for dear life. Danny had turned him then, opening him up with fingers covered in the hair oil he always kept handy in his pocket, before pushing his cock inside Michael in one smooth thrust.

When the initial burn had subsided, Michael had been left with the most intense feelings--both physical and emotional. He had rocked back onto Danny's hard cock, barely holding back on a keening wail as every thrust brushed over that hidden spot and sent lightning bolts of pleasure arcing through him. His body had soared when he came for a second time, clenching down hard on Danny and bringing him off too, deep inside Michael's ass.

This time his knees had given out as semen and oil trickled from his ass and down his leg, with his second ejaculation splattered against the alley wall. He had dropped to his knees with his uniform pants cushioning him from the hard ground, and leaned against the wall, braced by his forearms. Danny had fallen down behind him, kissing his back and neck, and eventually kissing him full on the mouth when Michael turned his head. Slow and lazy kisses, of passion well spent.

Like a jack rabbit, he felt his cock stirring again weakly, and he heard Danny chuckle about the glory of being young and randy as he felt Danny's cock stiffen and press against his ass. He had shifted away a little, feeling too sore from the earlier pounding but, this time, Danny only wanted an audience, and Michael watched avidly as the come spurted from Danny's cock.

Though such liaisons were dangerous, it hadn't ended there, with them even managing to find opportunities during the intense training in Scotland, while they prepared for D-Day. But they were always careful, making sure others saw them with hookers or other girls before returning to barracks sated and happy. 

Michael let Danny fuck him the night before the Normandy landing.

On the 6th June 1940, as part of the 3rd Canadian Infantry Division, they landed on Juno Beach under heavy enemy fire. The German bullet that cut through Michael's leg brought him down instantly, and he lost sight of Danny as the rest of the Canadian forces pushed inland, leaving the wounded behind.

As he thought back to the weeks that followed--field surgery, evacuation, hospital and eventual repatriation to Canada and the arduous therapy that followed--his biggest regret was that he might never again have the strength to brace himself against the wall while Danny pounded into his ass. 

A year passed before he received the invitation from Beth to meet Danny at the hotel. The war was over as Danny was coming back with barely a scratch on him. He should have known though. He and Beth had never got along, and as he raised himself up onto one elbow and he saw the same horror pass across Danny's face.

As the door vibrated with the pounding of heavy fists demanding that they, "Open up", Michael knew that his greatest fear--of discovery--had come true.

***

**One Year Later:**

After being taken down to the Police station, a Police surgeon had examined them thoroughly, searching for signs of buggery. If he had found any then it would have meant life imprisonment for both of them. It was fortunate that Danny had been too tired from traveling for them to do more than exchange hand jobs, planning to do far more intimate things to each other once they had rested. Instead they had pleaded guilty to the lesser charge of _Acts of gross indecency_ with another male.

It still carried a possible five years imprisonment and a public or private whipping.

The judge had decided to be lenient with them, but only because they had been soldiers. He had taken into account the years of service to their country and the wounds Michael had brought back from the war.

They had both opted to be whipped in public in exchange for even shorter prison sentences--stripped for all to see and shackled tightly. All Michael could remember, other than the excruciating pain, was the tears rolling down his mother's face, and her sharp sobs that followed every lash landing on his back.

The whip marks on his back would never heal completely--a wound from a different war against prejudice.

As he limped through the prison gates to freedom, no one was waiting for him. His father had disowned him, forbidding his mother from contacting him in any way. Danny was serving his sentence hundreds of miles away and would also be freed soon, but any contact between them had been forbidden by the authorities.

It didn't matter though because they had spoken of this day during some of those long warm nights wrapped around each other, before Normandy--and Beth. They had talked and planned for a future together. He rubbed at his damaged leg, feeling the stiffness of bullet-mangled muscle. Smiling, he hobbled towards the bus that would mark the beginning of a new journey.

And this time it would be just him and Danny.

END


End file.
